kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Udō Jin-e
Jin-e Udō was a hitokiri for the Shinsengumi during the Bakumatsu who became bloodthirsty post-war and a major antagonist of the series' Tokyo Arc. Appearance In the Bakumatsu Jin-e wore a standard shinsengumi outfit and had wavy brown hair in a ponytail. When he appears in the Tokyo Arc his hair had become grey and he had cut the ponytail off. His outfit changes to a black bodysuit which covers all his body except his face and hair, over which he wears a tan kimono with a brown belt and a long red scarf. He also wears Black boots and a straw hat. The most noticeable trait of Jin-e is his eyes, which are inverted to have white pupils and dark blue sclera, though they appear normal while using Shin no Ippo on himself. Personality Jin-e has a passion for killing, enjoying it so much that he killed people on the side of the Ishin-Shishi as well as members of his own Shinsengumi. His thirst for blood led him to become the hired assassin he was after the war. Jin-e respects his enemies, shown when he wanted to fight Kenshin at his strongest. Jin-e is also fond of instilling fear upon others, seen when he enjoyed the shocked faces of those he would kill. Relationships *Shinsengumi - sided with during the Bakumatsu *Shibumi - hired him as an assassin History He attacked high-ranking Imperialist officials of the Meiji government (leading some to believe he fought for the Tokugawa shogunate during the war, since he did state that he was a member of the Shinsengumi, though his thirst for blood led him to killing members of his own squad), killing anyone who stood in his way. He appears as a man dressed in a long scarf, straw hat, and long kimono, and has a unique ability to project his "swordsman's spirit" toward people, hypnotizing them with his eyes (known as the Shin no Ippo). It can also be used to strengthen himself. Kurogasa is obsessed with defeating the famous Hitokiri Battousai (Himura Kenshin) when he meets him during Kurogasa's attempted assassination of Mr. Tani, a government official. He leaves, stating that if Kenshin cannot fight him to his fullest potential, he doesn't want to fight him at all. Kurogasa ends up kidnapping Kamiya Kaoru the next day, in an effort to force Kenshin to once again become a hitokiri. Kenshin follows Kurogasa's trail to the forest, where the two duel once again. Despite Kaoru's life being in danger, Kenshin still didn't fight with the intent to kill, and Kurogasa overwhelmed him. Not wanting to settle for Kenshin holding back Kurogasa paralyzes Kaoru so she cannot breathe using his Shin no Ippo, the two resume the battle. Kenshin eventually becomes angry enough to turn back into the Hitokiri Battosai, and completely overwhelms him, breaking his arm. Kenshin raises his sword to kill him, as Kurogasa looks on gleefully, but Kaoru's pleading for him to stop releases Kenshin from his Battousai spell. Kenshin then frees Kaoru, while Kurogasa picks up his sword with his other hand, and stabs himself in the heart. Abilities Jin-e is an extremely skilled assassin and swordsman, possessing a mastery of the Nikaido Heiho style. His physical strength, speed, agility, and endurance are extremely high to the point that they border on superhuman. However Jin-e’s most dangerous ability is his unique Isukumi (paralyzing terror) technique Shin no Ippō (One Side of the Soul). He projects his chi through his eyes at his opponent. This completely hypnotizes the target and Jin-e usually uses it to paralyze his target, leaving them unable to move. He can control how strong the effects are and can also use it on himself to make himself believe he is invincible and greatly increase his power. He can also use it to paralyze a person to point of paralyzing their lungs, making them unable to breathe, causing them to suffocate and die. The only way for this to be cancelled is for him to lift the technique or to kill him. In Live-action film In the live-action movie, Jin-e has taken over as the successor of Battōsai during the war instead of Shishio Makoto.He was played by Koji Kikkawa. Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Shinsengumi Category:Hitokiri Category:Deceased Category:Characters